<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love you the way you are by PrimeBubbleLad</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222436">Love you the way you are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad'>PrimeBubbleLad</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Sex, Body Worship, Exploration, First Time, Fluff, Fluff Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Feels, Slow Sex, Top Tommy, Trans Male Character, alien dick, slow build up, trans darnold, trans porn by trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:28:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeBubbleLad/pseuds/PrimeBubbleLad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darnold wants to go to the next move with Tommy, Tommy wants that too but his self-image keeps getting in the way. Feeling as if he's unlovable because his true form in which he's spent his whole life hiding. Scared that Darnold would become ashamed of loving him if it were to show.<br/>Darnold however wants to show Tommy that its something he loves dearly about him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tommy Coolatta/Darnold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love you the way you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm in the makings of an AU where certain characters are monsters/aliens (they don't really know how they came to be so they don't know whether to say aliens or monsters. SO BOTH).<br/>Because Tommy and Darnold are already together when the au starts, I’m gonna have this as like a oneshot thing for the when Tommy and Darnold do it for the first time :3<br/>Yes I know I'm sorry for having so many fucking works before actual sexy happens I'm sorry I just need fluff.</p><p>Usual don't show this to minors or any of the cast PLEASE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy quietly gasped as he felt Darnold’s lips on his neck, his face burning with blush as Darnold ran his hand alone the long line of black fur on Tommy’s back. Shirtless was the most Darnold has been able to get Tommy to accept, still struggling to let go of his human form and only letting him see what the clothes had to hide. It was something that made Tommy worried whenever they were out, monsters would keep more clothes on as they could only shapeshift and hide to a limited degree, and for Tommy the glowing spots on his body and mane down his back would be a dead giveaway. Tommy felt a tear swell up as he thought about his body, how he wished he wasn’t a monster and could be like a human, have a normal life. Without this wretched body.</p><p>Darnold must have noticed as the other man had stopped and was looking at Tommy.</p><p>“Hey uh, you alright?” He asked, Tommy’s spots glowed red with embarrassment.</p><p>“U-uh… y-yeah! I’m… I’m fine.” He said, looking away. Darnold gave him a smile and kissed Tommy’s lips, Tommy slowly melted into the kiss, trying to ignore his thoughts. Darnold scooted on top of the much taller monster, Tommy laid their back on the couch as Darnold was laying on him.</p><p>“What’s been upsetting you?” Darnold asked again, Tommy gulped.</p><p>“Just… The same stuff… About how I’m a monster…” Tommy admitted. Darnold took Tommy’s face into his hands and stroked over his cheeks.</p><p>“I uh, wish you’d let me see…” He said. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met, and your monster features only make you more amazing, I uh, love every part of you.” He continued. Tommy shook his head.</p><p>“You uh... uh… haven’t seen it all so you can’t know…” Tommy’s spots turned to a deep shade of blue.</p><p>“Blue of a night sky, quiet and tame, all I feel is deafening shame.” Darnold said out loud, Tommy covered their face and whimpered, spots turning black.</p><p>“Tommy… Tommy you don’t need to be ashamed…” Darnold took Tommy’s hands into his own and held them tightly. “I… I think I know how you feel…” Darnold said, Tommy shook his head.</p><p>“How… how can you have a-a-any idea of h-h-how this feels…?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Here…” Darnold brought Tommy’s hands to his chest, Tommy gulped and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt. Darnold watched as Tommy got his buttons undone, revealing his own body. Tommy has seen Darnold before but not really during intimacy, most of it was them being clothed so Tommy was more comfortable.</p><p>“Wow…” Tommy breathed as he properly looked at his lover’s body. Tommy’s hands rested on Darnold’s soft chest, observing the curled chest hair that trained down to a small line on his stomach, one of Tommy’s hands ran down Darnold’s body and softly groped the softness of Darnold’s hip and stomach. Tommy felt their heart swell, he was so handsome, Tommy slipped the shirt off Darnold and brough their bodies closer. Tommy’s hands now on Darnold’s face, his chest touching Tommy’s. Tommy’s heart spot glowed against Darnold’s chest.</p><p>“Y-You look amazing…” Tommy whispered, making Darnold blush.</p><p>“I uh, have body issues as well…” He said, his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, Tommy tilted his head cutely.</p><p>“W-why?” He asked. Tommy looked at Darnold again and took note of two scars under Darnold’s pecks, he traced his thumb over the left scar, causing Darnold’s breath to hitch.</p><p>“I uh, just always been the odd one out… and um… being… born the wrong way…” He tried to explain. “I-I refused to show myself for a while… Only going to school and hating everyone lookin’ at me, I knew I looked off… Then when I… got my surgery I didn’t want to ever let anyone see… Even now I wear a shirt during most shirtless occasions.</p><p>“W-why didn’t you tell me…?” Tommy asked, Darnold gulped and he began to shake.</p><p>“I… I was scared… that if you saw a part of who I am and didn’t… want me anymore… See me as less of a boyfriend or somethin’…” Darnold admitted, Tommy’s eyes widened, and he pulled Darnold closer.</p><p>“N-Never…! I-I love you so m-much, you’re the best boyfriend e-e-ever! W-who you are is perfect.” Tommy said, Darnold relaxed a little and smiled.</p><p>“And that’s how I feel about you.” Darnold whispered, Tommy’s face was a deep red and his spots glowed.</p><p>“Please… Let me fall in love with the real you…” Darnold requested as he pulled their faces closer together and kissed Tommy tenderly. Tommy’s heart races in his chest as he tried to relax against Darnold’s hold. Darnold’s hands travelled up Tommy’s face and felt something smooth where his ears should be. Darnold opened his eyes and pulled away to look, Tommy shut his eyes and tears swelled in the corners of his eyes, waiting for the disapproval.</p><p>“Wow…” Darnold breathed, Tommy’s human ears were now two yellow tentacles like appendages, the two at the top were long and moving around while the two at the bottom were curled and stayed in place. Tommy’s cheeks had spots of them, all glowing red and Tommy had two blunt fangs poking out between his lips.</p><p>“Wow…?” Tommy questioned, opening one of his eyes. Darnold’s breath hitched at Tommy’s eye now being a beautiful yellow with a sunset fade around the edges with mesmerizingly white pupils.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re uh, wow you’re so… You’re stunning Tommy.” Darnold eventually got out, no words were able to describe Tommy, nothing would ever do this beautiful man justice in a mere verbal description. Tommy’s shoulders had grown more fur and were now just as soft as their back mane but the rest of his top half remained mostly bare with some peach fuzz. Tommy’s eyes were open and Darnold wiped aware the tears, Tommy bit his lip as more tears fell, feeling his chest ache as Darnold’s eyes only held adoration for him, so full of love and care.</p><p>“Tommy, you know I’ve always had a fascination with monsters, always had an appreciation for them. Then meeting real ones… meeting you, it’s more then I could have ever imagined, being here with you right now. Its um, pretty amazing, yeah.” Darnold blushed as he tried to convey how he felt but he felt like he was rambling too much in Tommy’s… ears? Four ears? Darnold gently took one of Tommy’s ears into his hand, thumb stroking against the rubbery smooth skin, it curled around his hand slowly.</p><p>“T-that feels… weird but nice…” Tommy said, Darnold smiled and continued his exploration, his other hand resting on Tommy’s cheek to feel the spots. The spots were firmer than his skin but had an extra layer of warmth to them from the glowing redness. Tommy’s hands rested on Darnold’s hips, now with longer nails with round claws, with the skin going into a yellow tint by the wrists. Tommy’s thumbs pressed against Darnold’s skin, he let his hands explore every mark, every curled hair, every inch that made his lover that was laying on top of him. Tommy’s eyes widened when he felt Darnold’s lips going down to his chest, his sensitive spots turned a bright pink when Darnold softly kissed each one, making him let out a small tuned moan. Darnold stopped and looked up, Tommy covered his mouth and blushed hard in shame.</p><p>“N-no, I like it… Can you… do it again?” Darnold asked, Tommy gulped but removed his hand and another singing moan escaped as Darnold rubbed his thumb into another chest spot, his lips over Tommy’s erect nipple to kiss it. Tommy’s body felt as if it were on fire, each kiss sent a jolt through his sensitive body. Tommy’s voice continued to sing out soft moans, Darnold travelled lower and kissed along the beltline, thumbing at the V-line leading into Tommy’s pants. Tommy froze in place as Darnold unbuckled his belt.</p><p>“I-is this okay?” He asked, Tommy’s breathing was faster as they gulped.</p><p>“We can stop if you want.” Darnold reassured, Tommy shook his head.</p><p>“I… It’s o-okay, I… I t-t-trust you…” He said. Darnold nodded and slipped the belt off Tommy’s pants and undid the zipper. An obvious bulge was pressing against the now slightly exposed boxers. Darnold chuckled at the cute soda decorated boxers Tommy had on.</p><p>“I-It’s not funny…!” Tommy protested.</p><p>“No, but its so cute.” Darnold said as he leaned down and pressed his face against the bulge, the zipper couldn’t have been comfortable but Darnold’s face was of pure bliss to be so close to his love. Tommy however was so red, and he felt their crotch ache with need as Darnold’s head was resting against his member. Darnold placed a loving kiss on the tent, earning a squirm from Tommy’s hips as he grabbed the rim of his pants and slowly pulled them off. Tommy’s heart was beating wildly in his chest, it glowed so bright it was visible in his chest. Tommy’s legs had a small patch of fur running down the back from his thigh down to the calves, Tommy let their tail reveal and it continued the line of fluffy mane down to the tip of the tail in which was a big puff of soft fur, the tail was yellow with smaller spots scattered across it. Tommy’s feet now more animalistic, with three toes that were more bendable as if to be better for gripping.  </p><p>“N-not fair y-y-you still have pants on…” Tommy whined, Darnold gulped and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>“Um, yeah, yeah true.” Darnold said, getting up and unzipping his own pants but then paused. His face turned to dread and shook. Tommy immediately noticed and sat up, ignoring the growing need in his boxers to look at Darnold.</p><p>“W-w-what’s wrong?” Tommy asked. Darnold looked at him and tried to smile.</p><p>“I uh… guess its my turn to be embarrassed of my ‘true self’ heh.” He tried to joke, but Tommy could see in his eyes he was genuinely hurting from it. Tommy took Darnold’s hands and pulled him to stand closer, Tommy so tall that his head was nearing Darnold’s chest as he was sitting down while the other was standing.</p><p>“Why?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Y-You’re human, I-I’ve seen and learnt plenty about t-t-them, I w-w-want to know yours…” Tommy said, gently placing kisses along Darnold’s belly.</p><p>“B-but I, I’m um…” Darnold tried to say but he felt embarrassed, he was not ashamed of what he had, but the thought suddenly occurred to him that… what if it was going to be disappointing for Tommy? Should he have said something sooner…? He didn’t expect anyone to have wanted to of gone this far with him before, maybe he fucked up-</p><p>“I k-know what it means t-t-to be trans, Mr Pepper.” Tommy pointed out. “I-I studied h-h-humans for years… s-so I could be as g-g-good as possible at pretending to b-be one…” Tommy kissed along Darnold’s chest scars, his breathing quickened as he stroked through Tommy’s soft hair.</p><p>“I-I’m in l-love… with y-y-you… for all y-you are and a-all you physically are, because you’re my l-love…” Tommy said against his kisses. Darnold’s heart was beating fast and he felt a tear swell in his eyes. Tommy was too sweet for this world; he wonders how he ever deserved such a man.</p><p>“O-okay I uh, I’m ready.” Darnold said, now smiling from Tommy’s adorable praise. Tommy sat back and his ears were up like an excited dog, tail wagging slightly which made him even cuter. Darnold took a moment before properly pulling down his pants, Tommy grinned at the little atom pictures on his boxers.</p><p>“Don’t you start, soda man.” Darnold laughed, Tommy giggled cutely.</p><p>“I-I d-d-don’t know w-what you’re t-t-talking about Dr Pepper.” Tommy said oh so innocently, but Darnold could see that he was lying with a smug smile on his face and the spots changing to a pale green. Darnold chuckled, feeling more relaxed at seeing Tommy’s smiling face, he took a deep breath as Tommy put his hands on Darnold’s boxers, tugging them down.</p><p>“Uh…” Darnold blushed hard as Tommy stared at his crotch, Tommy’s spots turned a deep pink.</p><p>“I uh, I know metoidioplasty doesn’t like… Impress a lot of people but it’s what I-“</p><p>“I love it…” Tommy whispered, smiling at seeing his lover fully, being able to-as Darnold had said-fall in love with all of him, the real him.</p><p>“W-what?” Darnold didn’t get an answer as Tommy’s fingers were suddenly on his dick, he gasped at the sensation as Tommy slowly rubbed it between his thumb and finger.</p><p>“I-Is this good…?” Tommy asked.</p><p>“Y-yeah but um… is it okay if you wet your fingers a little? Dry friction can be a little irritable.” Darnold replied, Tommy nodded and licked his fingers and thumb, making sure to leave them both dripping with saliva before rubbing Darnold’s dick again.</p><p>“O-oh! Yeah l-like that…!” Darnold encouraged, gasping lightly at the sudden waves of pleasure. Tommy gently took Darnold’s balls into his other hand and rubbed ever so gently, Darnold’s legs shaking as he gripped onto Tommy’s shoulders for support. Darnold’s dick was definitely hard now, Tommy leaned forward and gave it a kiss, his hot breath sending shivers up Darnold’s spine.</p><p>“H-hey, I was supposed to be making you feel good.” Darnold chuckled, Tommy blushed and shrugged.</p><p>“Can’t uh… can’t help it Darn, you’re uh, s-so handsome.” Tommy replied, looking up at him with his big cute eyes. Darnold stroked Tommy’s head and kneeled down in front of the taller monster.</p><p>“May I?” Darnold asked, Tommy gulped but nodded. Darnold took Tommy’s boxers and pulled them down, letting Tommy kick them off with his foot. Darnold’s eyes widened at the sight.</p><p>Tommy’s cock was thick and yellow, it was knotted slightly at the base where it was appearing out of a slit, probably where it goes inside of when not in use. The shaft was in waves with a pointed tip in which was leaking what Darnold would assume to be pre-cum. Tommy gulped and looked away, hands starting to shake.</p><p>“Shh, its okay.” Darnold moved up to give Tommy’s lips a kiss. “You know you’re perfect to me…” Darnold moved back down to his position between Tommy’s legs, his hands resting on his inner thighs. Darnold brought his hand up to Tommy’s cock and gave it a small stroke, Tommy’s ears curled up and he let out a choked moan from the sensation of Darnold’s hand going up his shaft.</p><p>“I love you, you’re so beautiful Tommy.” Darnold whispered as he continued his slow strokes, the other was panting and his eyes were closed, the feeling was intense, but he didn’t want it to stop, he wanted to feel Darnold’s soft touch.</p><p>“D-Darnold…” Tommy moaned, a drip of pre leaked down his cock, Darnold wanted to taste it, he was studying flavour in his work. Its only natural to want to taste such a rare liquid, right? Darnold edged closer and ran his tongue along Tommy’s tip, lapping the pre off the slit. Tommy groaned and bucked slightly at that, opening his eyes only to blush furiously at the sight of Darnold’s mouth open and his tongue out licking his tip. Darnold smiled at Tommy’s reaction, his pre tasted sweet, even… a little fizzy?</p><p>“Mmm… Like soda.” Darnold mumbled.</p><p>“What?” Tommy asked. Darnold took a minute to realise what he just said.</p><p>“Um, n-nothing.” He quickly replied, Tommy raised an eyebrow but was quickly distracted by Darnold’s hands rubbing the knot of his cock, earning a small whine from Tommy’s throat. Darnold looked up at Tommy and saw he had his eyes covered, embarrassed it seems.</p><p>“So beautiful…” Darnold said, Tommy let out a small groan as he hid his face more into his hands.</p><p>“The most handsome person in the world.” Darnold pressed kisses on his shaft, making sure to wet his lips for Tommy’s length. “I could stare at you for hours… your gorgeous face and stunning eyes.” Darnold continued, he could hear Tommy’s quiet moans as he kissed and traced a finger up his shaft.</p><p>“I love hearing your voice so much…” Another kiss. “Tommy, you just make me so happy, the longer I’m with you the more I fall in love.” Tommy shivered under Darnold’s touch. “You’re my everything my love.” Darnold continued, Tommy’s heart glowing bright and pounding under his chest.</p><p>“D-Darnold…” Tommy moaned at Darnold’s gentle touches, his cock twitching in need and his heart aching for his love. Darnold looked up and smiled.</p><p>“Would you like me to um… suck you?” Darnold asked, Tommy gulped loudly. He thought about how Darnold was rather short compared to him, was his length going to be uncomfortable? But then if Darnold’s doing it he’ll be in control and doesn’t have to take too much in.</p><p>Tommy was overthinking it a little.</p><p>“Um… Y-Yeah…” He managed to blurt out. Darnold smiled brightly and took the tip of Tommy’s dick into his mouth, Tommy shuddered at the wet warmth of Darnold’s mouth, the sensation was new, but he didn’t want it to stop. Darnold closed his eyes an he sank his mouth down on his cock, his tongue rolling over the tip to savour the taste of Tommy’s pre. Tommy gripped onto the couch to keep himself from bucking into Darnold’s mouth, his mouth felt so amazing. Darnold slowly sucked at his cock, unable to get it all in as Tommy’s length was rather big but also his gag reflex got in the way. Though of course that did not matter to Tommy, who was in pure bliss as Darnold gave him such attention. Tommy’s toes curled as the pressure built in his stomach, Darnold was stroking his cock where he couldn’t fit in his mouth and he drooled as he sucked. Making sure his cock was wet and slippery as he stroked.</p><p>“D-Darn I’m… I-I’m gonna…!”</p><p>He suddenly stopped. Tommy whimpered and his spots were a bright white as he looked at Darnold who had taken his mouth off and was holding his throbbing cock in his hands.</p><p>“W-Why…” He whined.</p><p>“S-sorry, I, I um… Would really like you to um… I’d like you inside me…” Darnold muttered, now embarrassed. Tommy’s face was burning red, he wanted Darnold so bad, his love, he wanted to make him feel good, show him how much he loved him. Tommy took Darnold’s hands and kissed them and pressed his palms against his face, Darnold held Tommy’s face delicately and kissed his head.</p><p>“W-w-would you like to uh um… g-go to the bed?” Tommy asked, Darnold nodded and so they both stood up, hand in hand, nervously going their shared room. Tommy’s eyes glazed over to the mirror in their room and stood still, he gulped as he looked at himself. He began to shake as he looked at his full form, Darnold came up behind and snug his arms under his arms and around Tommy’s middle, nuzzling into his shoulder fur. Darnold’s hands moved his hands up Tommy’s body, outlining his thin frame and palming at his toned chest.</p><p>“You look amazing.” Darnold whispered to Tommy, Tommy looked at himself smile at the reflection, watching Darnold’s eyes, his hands, his body. Darnold made him feel… better, made him feel like it’ll be okay.</p><p>Tommy took a deep breath and looked at Darnold, his dark brown eyes gorgeously staring into his own glowing eyes. The two silently went to the bed, Darnold felt Tommy shake slightly and he pulled him close as they sat down, he brought their lips together in a gentle kiss. Tommy brought his hands up to Darnold’s chest and felt his heart pounding beneath, his love shuddered under his touch and moved down to Tommy’s neck, he curiously licked one of the spots and Tommy let out a gasp, it seemed he could use the spots as a guide to sweet zones.</p><p>“Um… Tommsy?” Darnold asked, looking up at him.</p><p>“Y-Yeah?” Tommy responded.</p><p>“Um, are you, a top or uh, bottom?” Darnold blushed as he asked, fiddling with his thumbs.</p><p>“Oh um… um… I-I’m um… a top.” Tommy said. Darnold let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>“Okay, that works, I uh, much prefer to be a bottom.” He admitted, Tommy smiled cutely at seeing Darnold happy.</p><p>“W-want to uh, get c-c-comfortable?” Darnold nodded at Tommy and laid on the bed, propping his head up with a pillow. Tommy gulped as Darnold spread his legs open, the blushes on both of their faces were burning red and Tommy’s cock was getting wetter from the skin naturally lubricating. Darnold couldn’t help but stare at the drips coming off his dick, though he felt like prep was still required.</p><p>“Hey um, h-how much do you know on, this stuff…?” Darnold asked nervously.</p><p>“Um, e-everything on a w-w-written standpoint Dr Pepper, I uh, studied a lot.” Tommy replied, crawling closer, his monster side showing more as his blunt claws were creeping close and his glowing eyes became brighter.</p><p>“S-so um.” Before Darnold could ask, Tommy had retracted his claws and slipped a finger inside, causing Darnold to squirm. The new sensation of something inside him made his head spin, Tommy leaned beside him and squeezed another finger inside, stretching Darnold’s hole delicately. Darnold gasped and leaned into Tommy, his head buried in Tommy’s glowing chest. Darnold closed his eyes to become lost in Tommy’s arms, his fingers deep inside him, listening to Tommy’s breath above him. He felt Tommy give wet kisses down his neck, Tommy was all he could think of, he was his world at this moment. He let out a gaspy moan as Tommy spread his fingers to stretch him out, it hurt at first, but it felt so amazing, he was amazing, he wanted more. He wanted Tommy, all of Tommy so, so bad.</p><p>“T-Tommy…! Please, I-I need you…” Darnold moaned, Tommy kissed his cheek and continued working Darnold’s ass.</p><p>“Patients.” Was all Tommy said, Darnold whined and moaned at Tommy’s hand, letting Tommy be in control felt so good but he was desperate to feel more, he wanted Tommy to get on top of him, feel their bodies touching every inch of each other, feel Tommy deep inside him and hear his moans.</p><p>Darnold was so lost in thought thinking about Tommy he almost didn’t notice the empty feeling he had in his ass, he looked up at Tommy with need in his eyes. Tommy smiled and kissed him, he moved between Darnold’s legs and held his thighs apart, he gulped nervously and Darnold couldn’t help but chuckle. Tommy’s face broke into a smile and started laughing, Darnold pulled Tommy in and he laid on top giggling. Still nervous but the two relaxed more as they were a tangled mess of giggles and hugs.</p><p>“D-Darny you, you-you.” Tommy couldn’t finish his sentence, giggling.</p><p>“I’m sorry hun just, was nervous and it made me get the giggles.” Darnold apologized.</p><p>“I laugh when you l-laugh!” Tommy whined, still with a big dopey grin on his face.</p><p>“O-okay okay I’ll stop!” Darnold giggled, Tommy buried his face into Darnold’s shoulder and tried to muffle himself by kissing his neck, Darnold’s giggles then turned into beautiful moans mixed with his joyful chuckles, Tommy’s heart melted. Darnold wrapped his legs around Tommy’s waist as they tried again, now feeling more relaxed. Tommy rubbed his wet tip against Darnold’s ass, teasing the hole with the pointed tip. Tommy leaned closer and held Darnold’s face with one hand while the other guided his cock’s tip into his love’s warmth. Darnold wrapped his arms around Tommy as he felt his dick slowly slide inside, slick leaking down onto the bed. Tommy gasped at feeling his cock getting squeezed by Darnold while he was twitching at Tommy’s girth stretching him. The ridges adding extra pressure on his walls and he a swollen lump on Tommy’s base, it easily slipped inside but a moan escaped Darnold’s lips from the extra stretch. Tommy paused once he bottomed out, revelling in the feeling of being inside his over, Darnold was so warm, his body was so soft. Darnold tried to steady his breathing as he adjusted, it felt amazing, but such a new sensation was bound to be uncomfortable at first. The alien behaviour of the cock excited him more, the way it pulsed, the way it wiggled slightly, the slimey slickness wetting him inside and out. He opened his eyes and looked at Tommy’s face, Tommy was focused on looking at Darnold’s body, waiting, patiently, so adorable. The way his tail was flicking, the ears curling and uncurling, the spots glowing with his pulse. Tommy…</p><p>It was Tommy.</p><p>It was all Tommy. His handsome, sweet Tommy.</p><p>Darnold felt a tear swell up, he took Tommy’s face into his hands and pulled him closer, Tommy noticed the tear and was about to ask but was stopped by the tender kiss Darnold placed on his lips. Tommy tilted his head for a better angle and kissed back in a slow loving connection. Darnold pulled back only for a second to ask Tommy to move before diving back into the kiss, Tommy moaned into the kiss as he thrusted slowly, the ridges getting slightly caught on Darnold’s walls but only to softly apply pressure and pull on the nerves, the slick letting them slide with Tommy’s movements. Darnold’s moans were drawn out and with a low hum of his voice, Tommy’s were more quick and like panting with the occasional higher pitch groan.</p><p>“I-Is this good…?” Tommy asked, Darnold nodded, eyes closed and melting into the feeling.</p><p>“Y-Yes… please keep going…” Darnold moaned, Tommy stayed at their slow pace, feeling every inch of himself going in ad out of Darnold. Darnold could feel Tommy’s cock pulse and throb inside him, it felt amazing. It may be slow, but neither of them cared. They had all the time in the world, they wanted to just enjoy this moment, let it take its time, let it last, just focus on each other.</p><p>“I love you.” Darnold whispered. Tommy kissed him and slowly slid his tongue inside, Darnold moaned and slid his hand through Tommy’s hair, twirling it in his fingers. Tommy reached down and stroked Darnold’s dick, making the man beneath him buck and cry a dirty moan, his dick was so sensitive from such build up. Darnold and Tommy’s bodies moved perfectly together, Tommy’s thrusts met with Darnold’s hips, wet slaps met with moans of passion. Darnold felt the heat boiling up in his stomach and traveling down, he was so close. Tommy’s loving thrusts and his thumb and finger jerking off his dick was getting too much.</p><p>“T-Tommy…! I-I’m… I’m gonna…” Darnold gasped, Tommy stroked his cheek and traced his lips with his thumb.</p><p>“M-Me too…” Tommy whispered, “Cum for me please?” Darnold let go and relaxed into the pleasure. Climax overtaking his body as Tommy stroked and thrust through his orgasm. Tommy continued thrusting as his cock was so close to climax, he needed it so bad.</p><p>“D-Darnold…!” Tommy buried his face in Darnold’s neck and pushed himself in deep, Darnold gasped as he felt Tommy’s bases well and felt like a knot inside him. He felt a wave of warmth through his body as Tommy came, thick ropes of cum filling him to the brim. Tommy stayed inside due to the knot and exhaustion, not that Darnold was complaining. He loved the feeling of being so full and Tommy resting limply on top of him.</p><p>“That was amazing…” Darnold managed to breathe out.</p><p>“Y-Yeah…?” Tommy asked, his eyes dimming from the need for rest. Darnold gently stroked his hair.</p><p>“Yes… I love you so much.” He responded, Tommy couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Now do you believe that… uh that I love you the way you are?” Darnold asked, yawning loudly. Tommy felt the knot subside and pulled out, Darnold shivering at the feeling of cum dripping out of him.</p><p>“Maybe…” Tommy replied, Darnold rolled his eyes and kissed his lips, Tommy had reverted back to his human form, at least what was able to be human, some spots had to remain on his torso and the fur down his back remained. Darnold was a bit sad to see Tommy go back so fast but it was a big deal for him, and he was so lucky to have been trusted with such a thing. Darnold snuggled into Tommy’s arms, nuzzling into his chest, Tommy yawned loudly and pressed his head into the pillow, holding his sweet Darnold close.</p><p>-</p><p>Tommy zipped up his pants and headed for the wardrobe, he looked over and spotted himself in the mirror. He just, stood there. He, felt a little okay. He was still in his main human form but, he felt okay.</p><p>“Tommy! We’re gonna be late!” Darnold called out from the dining room. Tommy gave a small smile to himself before grabbing a shirt to put on, hurrying to Darnold to go about his day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed, please give this love I spent so fucking long on it I'm embarrassed lol.<br/>If you want a clearer image on how Tommy looks, here's my designs:<br/>Main Tommy: https://twitter.com/Art1983Prime/status/1318437822013919232<br/>Tommy's monster dick design: https://twitter.com/Prime18A/status/1320913378198482944</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>